


BTD: Beware The Friendly Stranger

by Kanonite



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Piss Play, Rape, Self-Urination, Torture, Urination, Waterboarding, Watersports, Whipping, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanonite/pseuds/Kanonite
Summary: A fox boy stood up at a date learns said date got into an accident, a friendly stranger offers him a quick ride to the hospital and things go downhill from there.Prequel to my other BTD story, Love at First Rape.





	BTD: Beware The Friendly Stranger

The young fox boy sat idly and melancholy at a bar table, his bespectacled eyes repeatedly checking his phone for any calls or messages from his late date. He did not understand it, Janie was so sweet and they hit it off great on their first date, she would not just ditch him like this.

He checked and he checked, until almost an hour had passed and his phone finally rang. In a flash, he answered.

"Hi, where are-"

The voice on the other end was that of a different lady, sounding quite tearful "This is Janies' mom! Our little girl got into an accident!"

"Oh my...what hospital is she at!?"

As soon as he was told the address, he told them he will be there and quickly hung up.

As he bolted out of the bar, it was at that point that he realized how he really should have learned to drive. He got here by cab, and as he tried to hail another, the line was unresponsive.

He kept dialing frantically, angrily shouting "COME ON! COME ON!" until...

"What seems to be ze problem, buddy?"

He heard a German-accented voice behind himself, turning around to find a much-taller man, of tan complexion, striking golden eyes and messy brown hair, dressed rather plainly barring his pistachio-colored shirt.

"My "Problem" is that my girlfriend is hurt and in a hospital and I have to get there but I can't drive and FUCK!"

"I can help you with zat."

The boy was elated. "Oh! Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

He quickly followed the man to his car, a beautiful black Mercedes with tinted windows, and got into the front passenger seat, the German sitting beside him.

As the car was started up and got to moving, the greenish-shirted one asked. "We've not been properly introduced. What's your name?"

"R-Ren. Ren Hana."

"And how old are you?"

That one made him a bit uncomfortable. "E-eighteen."

"Och, ja. Junges liebe." 

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yes. Young love. Adorable."

The rest of the ride went in silence, until Ren noted something was off.

"Wait...the hospital's no-"

Before his suppressed foxy reflexes could react, a dart shot from a mechanism under the man's right arm, ramming into his neck and injecting him with something.

"You..." was the only thing he could groan out before quickly passing out, the tan-skinned man only giggling as his target lost consciousness...

When he came to, he groggily woke to the sight of a well-kempt, upscale house, himself on the couch. As he looked around, he noticed that, barring his red glasses, he was stripped completely nude, along with a heavy, tight grip around his neck, which upon examination turned out a heavy steel collar.

He had to get out, had to get away. He stood up and quickly approached the front door. As he got closer, he started hearing an odd beeping from his collar, but this did not daunt him.

Right as he grabbed the doorknob , an extreme, painful shock shot through his body, and he found himself spasming on the floor uncontrollably, a disgusting, wet sensation sensed between his legs as the electrocution subsided.

When he looked down, his face turned red at the sight of being naked in his own puddle of urine, only to hear footsteps approaching.

He tried to get up, but the shock left him unable to react or move in any quick fashion.

He could hear the man giggle as he stepped into the living room. "Ahh. Awake I see! Full of piss and vinegar. Or...just vinegar now by the looks of it. Hehe."

"This...isn't funny! L-let me go."

"I'm afraid not my foxy freund." The man loomed over him and knelt down, a maniacal grin on his stubbled face. "You look a bit thirsty. Lucky for you I got just the thing!"

Expression unchanging, the German scooped up a bit of the vulpine urine and violently flung it down the boys' throat, a fingerless gloved hand being held against his throat, the youth twitching and gagging from being forced to swallow his own bodily fluids.

"Swallow it. Swallow it! Gut!"

He pulled away his hand to see his captive's reaction. The fox was both horrified and in tears.

"You...you're sick!" Ren whimpered out meekly. 

"Ja. I get zat a lot! Lets wash you up!"

Ren was grabbed by his shoulders and dragged to what appeared to be the basement, futily trying to escape his kidnappers' vice grip as he was taken to a spacious basement, straight out of a horror movie, with stainproof concrete ground and drain, a pole in front of said drain, and enough power tools to fill a small store.

The man quickly tied his naked, piss-soaked body to the aforementioned pole, then went to a work bench drawer to grab a fairly large cloth rag.

"Please...I didn't do anything to you."

The teutonic torturer merely giggled and pranced toward him like an overgrown child, and the sheet found itself pulled over Ren's head and tucked into the collar.

The fox boy was effectively blinded, but judging by the cloth rag and what sounded like a water hose being turned on, he could probably guess what was to come.

And even though he guessed correctly, it still could not prepare him for how it actually felt. The ice cold water, that...sense of suffocation, the wetness making the cloth compress around his head, making him feel like each gasp for air was to be his last.

Eventually, right as he felt it was all going to be over for him, the hose stopped and he took a deep gasp, foot steps approaching.

"Tell me, kleiner fuchs..." Ren could her what sounded like a belt and zipper being undone, terrified at what it could have meant. Then, his cloth flew off and he found himself face to with a musky, hairy and uncut dick. 

"... ever had sex with another man?"

Ren's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. "N-no." 

"Gut. Means I can teach you." He stopped for another giggle. "It's gonna be so fun!"

The little fox, meanwhile, stood paralyzed, finding it hard to believe this was really happening, only to suddenly feel his now-exposed vulpine ears be grabbed and forced to take the member in his mouth, letting out muffled sobs as he started to bob his head, face turning even redder as he felt himself getting hard at the act of fellating another man.

"Ah...you are a natural, fuchsie!"

The fox only let out a gagging noise before starting to cry with a cock in his mouth, ceasing his motions and sobbing as loudly as his situtation allowed.

"It lubes ze schwanz with its mouth or else it gets ze hose again!"

Weighing the suffering of being waterboarded or being forced to suck a dude's dick, he opted for the latter, continuing this humiliation as he continued to weep, his own, average sized pecker now fully erect.

The oral lasted for only few minutes, but felt like eternity for the unfortunate boy, the monstrous man pulling out and looking down at Ren, grin having grown even wider than earlier. 

Ren looked up at him, defeated before continuing to cry his heart out, this time even more loudly without the phallic obstruction.

"Ohhhh, such a whiny little boy, crying when his candies' taken away. He needs to be taught discipline..."

The fox boys opened his bloodshot orange peepers, and his blood froze when he saw him remove the belt from his pants, unfond memories of his unloving, salary man father flooding back into his mind.

"NO! NO! No..." He screamed, before returning to submissive weakness, screaming out as the first strike came upon his soft back, and then another, then another, then another, The green-shirted tormentor laughing insanely throughout, while the fox continued weeping, interspersed with screams of anguish as the leather ravaged his soft back.

Like the waterboarding, it eventually stopped, his tormentor turning back to him and showing him the bloodied belt, small flaps of his own skin hanging from it.

"Lick it."

Looking back up at him, he did as told, nervously sticking his head and tongue out to taste himself, licking without a word, gazing at his torturer in some misguided attempt at approval-seeking.

When that was done, Strade dropped his pants completely, grabbing some lube from a work bench, undoing the now-defeated Ren's bindings and letting him fall to the cold, concrete floor. He meekly tried to crawl away as he could see his captor lube his cock for the grand finale, before tossing the bottle to the ground.

"Well, kumpel. Id bet good money that your little arsch is virginal. Correct?"

"No...No...Please..."

"Well, guess I'l just have to test for myself."

The German positioned himself behind the increasingly heavier breathing fox boy, grabbing him by his weakened body and rubbing his prick against that tight vulpine boypussy.

"Nooooo..." Ren cried out weakly as that member slipped into his ass, burying his face in his clawed hands, sobbing as he began to get fucked, hating how utterly degraded he was, yet feeling turned on by it at the same time, his own uncut dick bobbing and throbbing throughout, even leaking a bit of pre from penetration.

Not once did the monstrous man's ecstatic expression falter, muttering things under his breath in German as his cock slapped away in that boyhole, the youngster simply having a thousand yard stare at this point, panting quietly and rapidly.

After a few more, eternal-feeling minutes, Ren cried out as he was climaxed into, orgasming onto the cold ground hands-free from the sheer sensation of it all, before curling up in a twitching fetal position as his abductor pulled out , a few tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Hoo...your girlfriend ever fuck you like zat?"

He did not respond, only closing his eyes and curling up harder, as if trying to awaken from a nightmare.

"Well, let me show you to your room, zen. Oh, name's Strade, by the way."

With utmost indifference, the man known as Strade grabbed the naked fox by his tail and dragged him up the stairs, the youth's head taking slight bumps to the chin throughout.

Had Ren been an ordinary Joe, Strade would have treated him like any other victim, but when that tranq dart took effect and those weird, foxy features showed themselves, he knew he found someone special.

He knew he found a real keeper...

THE END


End file.
